Take Me Home
by Caitlinrjxxx
Summary: "Hey girl! Could you please do a justlex imagine based off the song take me home by Jess Glynne? - (daddyrossbutler)" / Or a story in which Alex Standall doesn't hate Justin Foley as much as he thinks he does


I've literally been using the same two gifs for them, and I wanted to change it up a little bit 💕

Pairing: Justin Foley x Alex Standall

Fandom: 13 Reasons Why

Request: Hey girl! Could you please do a justlex imagine based off the song take me home by Jess Glynne? 💕💕 - (daddyrossbutler)

Warning/s: Angsty, sort of. They (mostly) Justin may be a little OOC.

Author's Note: I literally had no idea where this was going. I've decided that most of my imagines are going to be sort of AU- meaning that Hannah and Jeff are alive but she still sent the tapes but changed them a bit so there was an extra one saying like "and this is why I _didn't_ kill myself" and everyone (except Bryce, Courtney and Marcus but they can deep-throat a knife) apologised and, sort of, became friends with Hannah and they're close and everyone's happy.

Tags: daddyrossbutler (hope you like it :D) allthe13reasonswhyheadcannons, they-deserved-better-clique-blog, (just a couple people I thought might like this)

Word Count:

Gif Credit: foleyxstandall

 _Italics are memories_

* * *

 ** _Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt  
If you ask me, don't know where to start  
Anger, love, confusion _**

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. No matter what he did, Alex couldn't fall asleep. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was new sheets he had, maybe it was the annoying buzzing sound coming from his tv, or maybe, and most likely, it was the missing body of a certain Justin Foley.

As far as Alex was concerned Justin Foley was a grade-A asshole. He wanted to say he still hated him for what he did to Hannah and Jess, because he was supposed to, but somehow he couldn't. Everytime he tried to hate Justin, he would look into his deep green eyes and lose all ability to hate.

It pissed him off, royally. He wanted to hate him, so badly, he just couldn't. The worst part wasn't that he didn't hate Justin, it was that Justin made him feel, literally, every emotion; anger, confusion, happiness, and most of all, love. Alex denied it for too long, he didn't want it to be true, but it was. He, Alex Standall, was in love with Justin, fucking, Foley and it sucked.

 ** _Roads that go nowhere  
I know that somewhere better  
'Cause you always take me there _**

Like he said, Justin was an asshole but, somehow, he was always there when Alex needed him, no hesitation, no questions asked. Alex knew that he could always count on Justin to be there when he needed someone, and that sucked, because it just made it so much harder to hate him.

Alex remembered one night, _he had just run out of his house in a tear-streaked panic. His dad had found out about Justin staying over and, to say the least, he wasn't pleased, he had allowed the brunette boy over once, because he thought they were just friends, but when he found out that Alex, not only, let Justin sleep in the same bed but held him too, he was none too pleased. Alex was so focused on leaving his asshole of a father and prick of a brother that he didn't even notice where he was headed until, finally, he reached an apartment that he didn't recognise._

 _"Hey!" He heard a rough voice shout._

 _The blonde boy quickly spun around, his septum spinning aswell, to come face to face with a 5″11, bulky, 30-something year old man with wildly uneven facial hair._

 _"What's a kid like you doing 'round here at this time, eh?" The man asked.  
_

 _Alex's nerves began to build. 'What was he doing here?' he thought. 'Why the hell was he here?'._

 _He was about to excuse himself and walk home when he heard another voice shout._

 _"Yo, Tommy, back off, he's with me." The voice, Alex recognised at Justin Foley, shouted.  
_

 _The man, Tommy, backed off instantly when Justin came into view. "Got it, see you 'round, kiddo." He said, before walking away._

 _Justin turned to face Alex, "What ya' doing here, Standall?" He asked, until he noticed Alex's tear-streaked face. "What happened?" He asked concerned, before placing his hands on either side of Alex's face and tilting it up._

 _Alex shook his head. "It's nothing, I don't even know why I'm here," He admitted, sheepishly. "I didn't know where to go."_

 _Justin smiled sympathetically, he knew how it felt;to want to just leave, and have no idea where you're going. "I know a place."_

 _"There's no way I'm going to fucking Bryce's, Foley." Alex stated harshly.  
_

 _Justin shook his head, this time. "No, another place. It's where I go, now." He said, before grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him down the road._

 _5 minutes passed and the pair had finally reached their destination. Justin pulled Alex into an almost empty clearing. "This is where you kill me and bury my body, isn't it?" He asked, half jokingly, half genuinely worried._

 _Justin laughed. "No, I'm gonna bury your body somewhere else, it'd be too suspicious here." He joked with a smile on his face._

 _Alex laughed along with him. "Then where are we?"_

 _"It hasn't really got a name, but it's my safe place now." Justin said, pointing up to an area with a large number of trees were all wound together, beautifully and, as they got closer, Alex could see there was, what looked like, a small tree house build between three of them.  
_

 _Alex smiled when he saw it, but then wondered 'how did Justin find this'._

 _"I built it," He said, almost reading Alex's mind. "Well, I helped. When my dad was still around, when I was like eight, we built it together. It was a couple months before he died.  
_

 _"I'm sorry." Alex said, apologising for Justin having to relive the memory.  
_

 _"It's okay," He said, excitedly." Come on, let's go up."  
_

 _He, then, pulled the blonde boy by the hand, up to the ladder leading to the tree house._

 _When he pulled Alex instead, the blonde couldn't help but smile. "Not bad, never pegged you for the "outdoorsy" type though, Foley." He said, teasingly._

 _The brunette laughed. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Standall." He said. "Come lay down."_

 _Justin sat down on one of the beanbags that had been placed there and pulled Alex down to lay next to him. "Talk, Standall." He said, looking into his striking blue eyes and, somehow, Alex knew he could._

 _ **Came to you with a broken faith**  
 **Gave me more than a hand to hold**  
 **Caught before I hit the ground**  
 **Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now**  
_

After a while, Alex didn't need to go the tree house or any _where_ really. It wasn't that he didn't feel safe there, he did, he just felt safer in the arms of the boy that showed it to him. Justin Foley had become Alex's safe place and he hated it.

Alex couldn't stand how much he depended on Justin to make him feel safe, now. Whenever Alex needed someone; to talk to or to just hold him, Justin was always the first person he called. And, the worst part was, Justin always answered, and I mean, _always_ , it would be so much easier to hate him if he would just let Alex down a couple times, but no, Justin Foley had to be one of the sweetest, and most caring, guys Alex had ever met.

Everytime Justin held Alex he would always say the same thing, " _You're safe, I've got you, I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you ever."_ and it made him feel so safe and, most of all, happy. The thought that, even if he didn't want it, there was someone that was always going to be there for him.

 ** _Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home? _**

Alex thought back to another memory he had of Justin.

 _Justin had, had another fight with Seth and Alex just needed to get away from his father again. Luckily, this time, Alex had a car. There was nowhere they were actually going, they just wanted to get away for a bit, at least for the night._

 _"'Lex," Justin mumbled. "Are you okay?"  
_

 _"Mmm," Alex murmured back. "'Course, why wouldn't I be?"  
_

 _Justin twisted in his seat to face Alex, in the driver's seat. "Because I've seen you at school, you're always so sad, like you don't deserve to be happy." Justin said._

 _Alex sighed loudly but refused to respond._

 _"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Justin exclaimed when he felt the car speed up rapidly. He, quickly, grabbed Alex's hands from the wheel and snapped him out of the trace-like state he was in, before Alex pulled the car to a stop. "What the hell, Standall?" Justin asked, shaken._

 _"I-I don't, I don't, um." Alex mumbled.  
_

 _Justin shook his head, laying his hand on top of Alex's. "Let's switch, I'll drive."_

 _Alex nodded, almost numbly, before getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger's side._

 _ **Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3**  
 **If it helps me walk away then it's what I need**  
 **Every minute gets easier**  
 **The more you talk to me**  
 **You rationalize my darkest thoughts**  
 **Yeah, you set them free**  
_

Alex couldn't believe it. A week ago, only seven days, he was holding a gun to his head, slowly counting down from three and hoping, praying, that Justin, or anyone, would stop him.

One more second, if Justin had waited one more second, then Alex would have been dead. There would be no more late night talks about anything that popped into their heads, no more movie nights where they just make fun of all the cliche scenes, no more holding each other late at night and whispering sweet nothings when they think the other can't hear.

But he didn't wait one more second, he called, he was there, just like he always was.

 ** _You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh, falling _**

It took Justin hours to convince Alex to put away the gun, he had talked him out of pulling the trigger but it was still there, on his desk, staring at him. Justin had made the decision that until he knew, for sure, that Alex was okay and back to normal there was no way in hell he was leaving the boy, ever.

Alex looked at Justin name on his phone, the picture he had was staring back at him, taunting him into calling his number. 'Would he want me to? I'm supposed to hate him, I shouldn't. But I need him' he thought.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that very face was lighting up his phone screen.

 _*Justin👌 is calling*_

 ** _Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now? _**

"Hey, Standall," He heard Justin's voice break through the silence of his bedroom. "Mind if I come over?"

"Um, no, why, um, why do need to?" Alex asked, nervous at the thought of seeing the brunette boy again.

"Just, shit's gone down, ya know?" Justin said, and Alex could hear the tremble in his voice.

"Sure," He said, with a smile at having Justin in his arms again. "I'll hold you instead, tonight."

Justin laughed, enjoying the feeling. "Can't wait, 'Lex, keep your window open. I'm guessing your dad doesn't want to know I'm over?" He asked, teasingly, because he knew how Alex's dad felt about their "friendship".

"Right, just hurry up asshole." He said, before hanging up the phone. Maybe he didn't hate Justin as much as he thought.


End file.
